1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network communication device, and more particularly, to a network communication device that integrates a data processing device, an image output device, a communication device and a bar-code identification module together.
2. Description of Related Art
With the constant development of computer and network technologies, almost all kinds of industries have now evolved into the digital era. Particularly in the medical industry, processing data of medical records through a digital network may deliver very high efficiency, and many medical instruments require use of computers to make diagnostic analysis. Therefore, computers and networks have become indispensable to the medical industry.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B together, a block diagram of a conventional integrated computer framework and a front view of the conventional integrated computer framework are shown therein, respectively. For the purposes of small volume and easy operation, the conventional computer A for medical use has a mainboard A1 and a central processing unit (CPU) A2 integrated into a screen A3 and has a plurality of extended serial ports A4 disposed on the outside of the screen A3 so that all basic functions of a computer can be obtained on a single machine. Additionally, as telephone devices are typically necessary in daily operation of clinics, a telephone device A5 may also be integrated into the aforesaid computer.
As there is a limit on the volume of the aforesaid integrated computer, only basic computer components can be integrated therein and, accordingly, both functionality and extensibility of the integrated computer are limited. With the development of science and technology, more and more precision medical instruments have been developed and found wide application in medical diagnosis. However, these precision medical instruments must be used in conjunction with high-performance computers in order to make analysis. Moreover, as both the complexity and amount of data of medical records become increasingly large, the aforesaid conventional integrated computer has become inadequate for use. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an integrated computer with better functionality and extensibility so as to improve the operation efficiency and reduce the cost to use.
Additionally, although the conventional integrated computer has the telephone device integrated therein, the telephone device is connected in a wired way, which is inconvenient to use for medical personnel who have to change their positions frequently. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an improved integrated computer which allows a telephone device to be used in a wireless way to increase the freedom in use.